


Piper

by No_damsel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy moments - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_damsel/pseuds/No_damsel
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

The world was full of fuck-ups. Everybody had done the wrong thing at one point, but it would be okay. They were only human and allowed to act like it, right?

Wrong.

For one group of survivors, their mistakes could cause the world they knew and loved to crumble all around them. There wasn’t any room for mistakes, as there would be no second chances.

But even the elite hero were only made of flesh and bone the same as everyone else, and they made the same mistakes.

Love and laughter was something worth fighting for, it was what kept humanity sane. It was something that was worth risking lives for, even in the worst times. The darkness between strands of shiny red hair, a handsome crooked grin, or a sarcastic comment there was always a light at the end of the day. Most of the time anyway.

# ________

_The sound of high-pitched cries for help was almost unheard being hidden by the ringing gun shots and war cries. It was a desperate pleading cry, that was painful to hear._

_A single heart broke while desperately trying to save another’s soul._

_“Don’t you dare die on me!” a distressed voice echoed off the walls, not caring about any enemies that might be alerted to their location._

_Then it stopped. Time seemed to stand still as nothing else in the world mattered anymore. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end._

_A once brave hero’s fight was now over._


	2. I

**1999**

Jill frowned as she studied her reflection in the mirror. For someone at the young age of twenty-four, she looked hard done by. Her eyes were bloodshot from tiredness, accompanied by a dark purple heaviness underneath them. Her normal light skin tone was now a deathly pale color. However, she was grateful that all her cuts and bruises had healed by now, at least that was something.

She had tried to grow out her short brown hair hoping it would somehow give her back some youthfulness. However, with her lack of sleep combined with stress, it was useless. Like most survivors of that dreadful experience, Jill spent most nights worrying it would happen again.

The last year alone, Jill has been the most physically and mentally exhausted she had ever been. Being betrayed by Wesker had cut her deep and being chased by the undead hadn’t been a pleasant experience either. Although, trying to heal from trauma to trauma wasn’t easy, Jill had now found herself stuck in the middle of a love triangle. 

The young brunette had been in a relationship with Carlos Oliveir for the past few months. They had sleep together the night they escaped raccoon city while high on adrenaline, but what was supposed to be one night of passion turned into something else. They began casually dating a few weeks later, but now it had grown into something else. It was the kind of connection that shouldn’t be toyed with.

Carlos was good to her, he was a brave man who would risk his life a thousand times over for her or do anything Jill asked. His dark brown eyes and thick shaggy hair made most women instantly attracted to him. He was kind and generous to everyone he cared for without asking for anything in return. And the sex? Jill struggled to walk some mornings after an all night fucking session.

That was why falling in love with someone else hurt so much, Carlos was perfect, but he just wasn’t the one.

Jill sighed before leaving her bathroom and getting into bed. Crawling under the plain white bed covers, she stretched her arm over the empty side of the bed. Her lips went into a thin line as she pressed them together. Carlos was on a ‘special mission’ that he wasn’t allowed to talk about. It frustrated her not knowing where he was or if he was safe. Even if she didn’t love him Jill would have been devastated if anything happened to him. 

The other man on her mind was Chris Redfield. Her partner, her friend, her ghost. Whenever Jill felt as if she was connecting with him he would vanish as if he never existed, as if they had never meet.

**2017**

“Carlos...” Jill said his name almost in a whisper. 

She sat looking up at him, speechless. It had been roughly eighteen years since they last saw each other. Eighteen years since Jill Valentine smashed his heart into a million pieces by betraying him. Hurting him was one of the few regrets she had.

“Jill, nice to see you” he said flashing his signature boyish grin.

 _Oh._ Jill was surprised that he seemed genuinely happy to see her. She knew Carlos was coming to the North America BSAA center to recruit new talent to his team. She just didn’t think she’d run into him in such an enormous building, with many rooms to hide in. Yet behold, he was now standing in front of her in the empty canteen.

The memories of the night she begged him to forgive her replayed in her mind. Jill was so lost in her own thoughts she missed the way Carlos shifted on the spot. Her silence was making him nervous. Perhaps he had done the wrong thing by saying hello? He just wanted to be friendly and considering he would be around a lot more now, it seemed like the wise thing to do. 

“How’s Redfield doing? I heard he got caught up in all that shit that went in Louisiana.” he asked before running his hands through his thick hair. 

She hesitated before answering, “he’s doing better. His sister moved in with him for a while to keep an eye on him.”

“I’m sure red is driving him crazy.” Carlos laughed.

Jill looked at him quizzically, “I didn’t know you knew Claire.”

“Yeah, I’ve run into Claire and Kennedy at few events. She’s a firecracker that one, I’m surprised Leon.” Carlos said, shaking off a smug grin that had spread across his face.

Jill’s lips pressed into a fine line. That was a strange dynamic. She couldn’t imagine Claire, Leon, and Carlos hanging out like old drinking buddies.

Carlos looked at the large clock hanging on the cream wall that seemed to be ticking rather loudly. It was much later than he realized. 

“Well, I better be going, busy day tomorrow. My men and I are heading off to New York in the morning... I’m glad you are here Jill, I really thought we had lost you to Wesker.” Carlos gave her a pained smile before turning to leave her.

Jill watched him talk to two of his recent recruits through the canteens window. The way they looked at him reminded her of Piers and Chris. They looked at him with admiration, and respect. Carlos was their leader and would no doubt turn young men into hero’s.

Pulling out her phone Jill whizzed through her contacts until she reached Barry Burton. She wanted to know what was going down in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a lot of negativity while reading other users' works, I’ve blocked all comments. In today’s world, nobody needs to see anymore hate. 
> 
> Always remember you don’t know what’s going on in someone’s personal life and writing might be away to escape no matter how good or bad their work is. Be safe, and be kind.


	3. II

**2004**

“Come on Chris, just hurry up and ask her out already.” Claire said in a loud groan. Rolling her eyes she took anther sip of her beer, the redhead watching her brother mopping after Jill and not doing anything about it.

Chris shrugged, “it’s not that simple.”

Claire shook her head. “You like her, she likes you. What’s the problem?” The redhead asked rolling her eyes.

“It’s a little more complex,” Chris frowned. If anyone but his sister had pushed the subject he would have told them to go fuck themselves. 

Claire pouted at her Chris’s comment. Typical, her brother was never one for wearing his heart on his sleeve but she could always see right-through him. He really liked this Jill chick and it was driving him crazy. She had only meet the brunette herself a few times but Claire liked her for Chris. Jill would keep him grounded, and understood that type of world they lived in and the dangers that came with it.

“What about you? Are you seeing someone special?” Chris asked in a teasing tone.

Shaking her head Claire ignored the stupid mocking kissing noises he was now making. Chris was so immature at times, but she guessed that’s how big brothers acted no matter the age. Truthfully the redhead hadn’t been able to get Leon out of her mind, but hell would freeze over before she confessed that out loud.

She adored Leon but Claire knew guys like him and she wasn’t his type. Knowing she would need to live with it, the redhead often tried her best to shove all thoughts of the rookie cop to the back of her mind, but he somehow always managed to creep back in. After Racoon city things had grown complicated, they remained friends but it could be a awkward friendship at times. 

Claire liked Leon, and Leon loved Ada. It was that simple.

“Whatever, just be a good brother and get me another beer on your way back.” Claire huffed as her brother left the room to take a phone call.

**2006**

“Chris stop!” Claire yelled at her bother. He had just thrown a empty bottle of scotch off the kitchen wall, causing it to smash into tiny pieces.

Sighing, the redhead bent down to start picking up the pieces when she cut the palm of her hand.

“Shit.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

Chris watched her emotionlessly. The blood..it reminded him of that night..of her.

“For god sake Chris, move out the way.” A voice snapped from behind him, before forcefully shoving passed him.

Chris’s eyes narrowed, it was Leon. Fucking Leon Kennedy. He had no idea what his sister ever saw in a man like him. He was a pretentious jackass who had been stringing his sister along for years. 

Snapping back to reality, Chris felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over his drunken rage when he actually saw how badly Claire had cut her hand. Her blood was now covering her light orange kitchen counter, and her sink was a mess with a mixture of poured out booze, broken glass, and wet bandages.

Kennedy was terrible at trying to dress her hand, but at least he was trying.

“Fuck..Claire..I’m so sorry.” Chris said quietly.

This was it, this was his breaking point. He needed to do better.


	4. III

**2011**

Chris’s brows knitted together as he listened to the doctor list all of Claire’s injuries. The hospital staff thought she was delirious talking about being chased by B.O.W’s and zombies, but he knew she was telling the truth. 

It wasn’t some head injury, mental breakdown, or drugs talking. Claire had seen all of these things and experienced escaping them recently.

“Chris stop.” Jill whispered into his ear.

Reluctantly he loosened his grip on the chair in front of him. It was a dark red leather and the threads had started to fall out of place with him squeezing so tightly. Truthfully, the doctor seemed a little intimated by him.

The doctor excused himself and left Chris and Jill waiting outside the hospital room Claire was recovering in. Chris had only seen his sister once since she had been rescued, and at the time she was so drugged up Claire had no idea he was even there. 

It was only one visitor at a time and Barry Burton had been the most frequent flyer in visiting her, poor Barry was desperate to find out where his daughter was.

Jill squeezed his arm gently and smiled sadly at him, she knew seeing his sister hurt was breaking his heart. “Just give them some more time Chris, god knows they need it.”

Chris said nothing but nodded, he walked closer to his sisters room and looked through the small window on the bedroom door. He watched the blonde hair agent fret over Claire. Leon looked like hell, he never stopped searching for Claire until she was found. Chris never fought anyone could ever love his sister as much as he did, but watching the way Leon looked at her he wasn’t so sure anymore.

**2012**

“Jill I can’t go over this again. I’m going, and that’s the end of this discussion!” Chris yelled before slamming his hands on the table.

His relationship with Jill had hit a rough patch. It had became clear that she had no trust in him.

“I don’t think you are ready, why can’t you accept that I’m trying to help you?” Jill asked calmly.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, she never bloody listened to him. “I don’t need help. What I need is to be treated like a fully grown man. I lied about where I was because CLAIRE was there, how was I supposed to explain I was with Leon? She would have known straight away.”

He was tired of arguing. A week earlier the agent had asked Chris for his blessing to ask Claire to marry him, reluctantly he said yes. It wasn’t that he disliked Leon anymore, it was because Claire was his baby sister and nobody would be good enough for her.

Returning home Chris was surprised to see Claire was at his house, panicking he lied and said he was working late. Jill knee it was a lie and made it into a bigger deal than it needed to be. 

It hurt, it hurt like hell that Jill Valentine his long time partner and lover thought he was lying. She thought he had been drinking again. For whatever reason she just wouldn’t let him explain.

“When do you leave?” Jill asked quietly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Chris leaned forward with his head in his hands, “I leave to meet Piers tomorrow morning.”

He watched the brunette nod before stray tears fell down her cheeks. 

“I’m going go...I have work to do at the office so I’ll stay there tonight. Just come back safe” Jill said before leaving the kitchen.

Chris sighed, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Him and Jill decided a long time ago neither of them would ever go on a mission while on bad terms with each other, because it might be the one time they never come back. 

Jill leaving like this wasn’t right. Chris thought it was best to leave it a few hours before going to her office, she needed time to think. They both did.

**2017**

The beeping of his heart monitor was starting to irritate him, Chris was in tow minds to rip the damn thing off when Jill entered his room.

He frowned seeing how ghostly she looked, more upset than she did leaving his hospital room that morning.

“What’s wrong?” He asked sitting up.

Jill sat down at the end of his bed, their fingers laced together before she spoke. “I’ve just spoken to Barry...a lot of shit is going down in New York, Sherry is caught up in..which means”.

“Claire is caught up in.” He answered for her.

Jill nodded. _Fuck sake_. Of course his sister was caught up in whatever was going on, Chris was a adamant the Redfield curse was real.


End file.
